Kung Fu Ninja Turtles Part 1 Summary
Plot Synopsis: Part 1-''' The episode starts off with introducing two new characters, Sora and Bandit who both become friends when they were just four years old.7 1/2 years passed and the kids grew up into warroirs in training then we see the Jade Palace Warroirs walked to the traning hall as Viper does her morning routine(Perfect Isn't Easy from Oliver and Company).After the first musical number we see Sora and Bandit fighting the Croc Bandits who were stealing money from Ms Yun when Po interups the battle by showing them his new apple cart roller coaster.With that said, the Furious Five go out to see Jun Hou, a magician with vodooo and more.Po eagerly wanting to try the new Portal of Lightning(which can open to another dimension)accidentally gets the kids sucked into the portal when he was supposed to use bolders.Meanwhile the kids land into the dojo and lair of the TMNT universe which they both in awe at the sight.Then another new character, an eight year old mutant turtle named Leo-Angelo comes behind them as him and Bandit scream in fear which Sora is not amused. The kids both inroduce themselves as the three hear voices coming form outside, Leo-Angelo orders them to stay in the dojo as he will be right back with them.Leo-Angelo exits the dojo and into the living are with Leo, Raph and Mikey staring at him curiositly and ask him what were the voices, Leo-Angelo comes up with a made up story while Sora and Bandit snuck out of the dojo and fall into a garbage can as the three older siblings panic in fear when they then discovered Sora and Bandit with evil glares as the youngsters tell the whole truth on how they got here.Meanwhile back the Valley of Peace the five argue and blame Po for getting the kids into the portal while Tigress worrys about her daughter when Po makes the portal mixture and adds the entire bottle of black powder while the 5 groan.Back at the lair Leo-Angelo inroduces the three brothers as April and Casey enter the lair which Leo-Angelo also inroduce. Then the 5 enter the TMNT world where the kids are happy to see them especially Tigress who is happy to see her daughter again, Then Raph starts to fall in love with Tigress and she does the same.Then Po announces to the children that their stuck in the TMNT world for a month and Sora thretens to kick Po's butt and Mikey pops in and tells Po what he goes through and the two intsally become friends(Friend Like Me from Aladdin:A Musical Spectacular) 'and Sora asks them if they're done being stupid.'The turtles then show the five around the lair when Po freaks out over a tiny rat upon his shoulder.Monkey, Crane, Bandit, Casey and Mantis calm him and tell him to be thakfull this time that it was just a little rat and that nothing spooky is gonna suprise them, they all turn around and see a shadowy figure of a mutant rat walk out of the dojo and into the kitchen.Sora, Tigress, April and Viper rush out of the hallway then Po tells them they saw a 7 ft tall mutant rat walk into the lair as Sora is not amused of his story and not beliving him.As she leaves for the kitchen to get a drink of water she turns around to see Splinter out of the shadows and staring down at her and Casey whispers to Po that the tiger is dead meat. After a commerical break, Sora says to the group that its not that wierd standing with the turtles and a rat.Then Splinter finally speaks out saying that its unusual to see a giant panda in the lair and Bandit says "excuse me?" in a sqeaky voice.The group introduces themselves to Splinter, April and Casey as he wishes to train them all in the art of ninjitsu which suprises Sora that she will live her life long dream to become a ninja.Later that night Tigress and Raphael have a romantic moment as they hop on a jetpack hanglider and venture out of the sewers(A Whole New World from Aladdin: A Musical Spectaular) '''as a familiar evil golden eyes watch the two have their moment....Tai Lung has returned, ending part one.